Reuni
by yolandawibowo72
Summary: ini publish ulanga.. dari yang dulu,judulnya juga beda


**DETECTIVE SCHOOL Q**

**DDS**

**MILIK SEIMARU AMAGI DAN FUMIYA SATO**

**Warning:gaje,abal,gak mutu,dan gak baik untuk dikonsumsi sehari-hari**

**Bagi yang tidak suka,silakan pegi dari sini**

**Fiuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh akhirnya aku bisa ngelanjutin ceritanya lagi**

**Setelah bertaun-taun ku gak dpet ide,sekaranglah q baru dapet walupun ceritanya gak memuaskan sih...**

**Abisnya aku hanya lah seorang author baru disni**

**Chepter 1**

"fiuhhh...akhirnya sampai juga,benar-benar melelahkan"kata seorang pria berambut hitam dengan jabrik warna hijau*apa maksudnya...aku bingung menjelaskan*"benar..sayang,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan megumi.."seru seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek,sambil menggandeng sang pria tersebut dengan mesranya.

XXX

Disebuah universitas yang sangat terkenal dan tervaforit,yaitu universitas tokyo

Dimana tempat tokuh utama dalam cerita ini menimba ilmu.

"megu jadilah pacarku"

"megu menikahlah denganku"

"megu jadilah selingkuhanku"*lho?*

Adalah hal biasa yang selalu didengar oleh tokoh utama dalam cerita ini

Minami Megumi gadis cantik berumur 20 tahun ini,begitu digilai oleh para lelaki di universitas ini.

Kenapa demikian?

Tentu saja karena dia cantik,dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda

Tunggu sebentar,merah muda?tidak salahkan?yaa..kalian tidak salah baca,justru

Rambutnya inilah yang membuat kesan indah pada dirinya

Dia juga memilki kulit yang putih dan sehalus sutra,dan Body yang profesional,

Ups..lupakan kalimat yang terakhir,itu terlalu vulgar.

Bukan hanya cantik diluar saja,tapi dia juga cantik didalam...

Seringkali dia memberi makan orang-orang jalanan,dia juga menyumbangkan sebagian

Harta kekayaannya ke salah satu panti asuhan.

Tunggu dulu harta kekayaan?bukankah minami megumi adalah gadis yang sederhan?

Itukan dulu,sekarang,siapa sich yang tidak mengenal mnami megumi,artis muda yang saat ini tengah naik daun,dan asal kalian tau

Pendapatan megumi per bulan ialah 10 sampai 20 juta yen,

Tergantung job shoting yang dia ambil.

Oke sudah cukup perkenalannya kita kembali kecerita

Oya..jangan lupakan kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini yaitu ingatan fotografis

Dia dulu adalah seorang detective dari DDS,tapi sekarang dia sudah mengundurkan diri

Dari DDS karena suatu hal.

"Wah...seperti biasa,kau selalu menjadi primadona dikampus ini.."kata seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berjalan disebelah gadis berambut merah muda

"kau salah natsuhi...aku adalah primadona diseluruh jepang"canda megumi sambil mengerlingkan matanya

"yayaya aku tahu"balas natsuhi sambil memutarkan kedua matanya

Sido natsuhi adalah sahabat sekaligus manajer minami megumi

"aku hanya bercanda"sahut megumi

"ya..aku tahu"

"oiya ...natsuhi,apa nanti kau bisa temani aku ke supermarket?"tanya megumi

"ummm...maaf megu,sepertinya aku tidak bisa...aku harus bertemu dengan kenchi."

"hufp...kau lebih memilh kekasihmu daripada aku,bagaimana kalau aku diculik?"balas megumi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"makanya cari pacar donk.."sahut natsuhi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sejenak megumi,terkejut dan menghantikan langkahnya,sehingga dia tertinggal sedikit jauh dari natsuhi

"pacar ya"kata megumi dengan lirihnya

"Kapan kau akan kembeli...kyu?lanjut megumi dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya

XXX

Waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya,tak terasa langit sudah berganti warna menjadi merah menandakan hari sudah senja,dan akan terganti dengan kegelapan.

Tampaklah sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berjalan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya.

Dialah tokoh utama kita,kenapa dia berjalan kaki?bukankah dia seorang artis?

Jawabannya karena dia sedang berada di halaman depan rumahnya.

'Cklek'

"Tadaima" seru megumi

"okaeri megyy-chan"jawab seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya jelas sekali kalau dia bukan kakak tercinta megumi.

"kau.."

XXX

"Tadaima"seru seorang pria muda berambut biru tua yang sangat tampan

"okaeri..akhirnya kau pulang"jawab seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengan pria muda tadi.

"aku merindukanmu ayah"seru pria muda itu sambil memeluk ayahnya

"ayah juga..Ryu"

TBC

Wuaaaa...benar-benar gajeeee... bangetttttttttt...biarlah yangg penting hepi*lhoo*

**Horasssss...aku update lagi niech... maapp... menunggu lama**

**Darkyola:padahal gak ada yang nunggu...**

**Oiya...yola mau bales ripiu dluuuuu...**

**Amaya Ryuuki**:maaff baru ngebales skrang...

Yak bnar skali...hampir smua tebakan senpai bnar...,jangan-jangan senpai nieh kturunan'nya mama loren yaa...

Tapi senpai tnang ja...saya gak bklan ngebuattt ryu menderita...

**Chibi si saku**:salam knal jg senpaiiii...

Wuacchh aq bru tauu...klau stelah tanda petik itu huruf besar...hehehe,oke..terimakasih atas sarannya senpaiiiii... ;)

Dan saya sangat suka sekali sakura... saya akan buat fic'nya

Okeeee..kitaa langsung sajaaaaaaaa...cekcekcekcekidottttttttttt


End file.
